


30 Day OTP Challenge- Narry

by tigerniall64



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 day challenge, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerniall64/pseuds/tigerniall64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! This is a fun little drabble type thing I've decided to do :) My friend showed me this (http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585) it's a thing that makes you do a little drabble/ sketch for 30 days based on the prompts. I've done one for the first day! And I'm gonna try to do the whooole thing! Wish me luck!</p><p>Sketch/ Picture credit to the lovely Ciaran! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One-Holding Hands!

                                                      

 

It was a beautiful day for a walk in the park and Niall had been begging Harry to get out of bed and walk around all day. It was the first nice day in a while in London and he didn’t want it to go to waste.

“C’mon H, you know it’ll be fun! We’ve been cooped up in the flat all weekend just watching mindless films and eating crap food. The fresh air will do us both some good, please?” Niall looked over at the brunette who was flopped next to him on the couch, with his big blue eyes wide open and his lips in a pout.

Harry sighed, “That damn puppy dog look gets me every time.” He sat up and got out of bed, “Let’s go then…” Niall grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the front door.

++

When they go to the park, Niall took Harry’s hand in his and smiled, “Now tell me, you didn’t want to come outside because…?”

Rolling his eyes, he squeezed Niall’s hand, “Yeah yeah okay, fine. I get it. It’s gorgeous! Now stop making me feel so bad so I can enjoy this wonderful weather.”

The two boys walked around the park and eventually came by a food stand, they grabbed some ice pops and continued down the path. The trees surrounded them, making a canopy above their heads and they could hear the sweet chirps of birds all around them. In the distance the sounds of little kids playing tag could be heard and it was just the best afternoon. In a grassy area near by, Niall found some wildflowers growing and he broke free from Harry’s grasp for a minute, and idea forming in his head.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll be right back, love, give me a minute. It’ll be worth it.”

He went to the grass and picked a handful of them and quickly tied them together and made a little crown like all those hipster pictures he sees on Tumblr. Once he finished, he rushed back to Harry with the crown behind his back, “Okay, Haz, close your eyes and I’ll give you a gift.”

Harry smiled, confusion written across his face, but obliged. Anything to make his boyfriend happy. Niall slipped the crown over his head and adjusted the curls accordingly. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, “Okay, open.” Holding the phone in front of Harry with the picture on display, he smiled, “D’you like it?”

Harry’s grin took up his entire face, “I love it. And I love you.” He took Niall’s hand and continued down the path.

 


	2. Day Two- Cuddling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Day Twoooo! It's a bit different from the prompt? But... It's nice and I like it and it's kinda smutty?  
> Idk! Let me know what you think! Woooo! Go Day Two! 
> 
> Once again, thanks to Ciaran!! His beautiful picture is below <3

                                                          

The couch was a sea of cushions and throw pillows scattered around, not at all where they were meant to be. And in that mess there lied Niall and Harry after about 7 hours of films. The two boys were exhausted and just wanted to be near each other, cuddled up under blankets and using their mutual body heat to warm themselves up. Niall scooted closer to Harry and traced his fingers down the other boy’s arm, smiling at the soft touch. 

“This has been the best afternoon ever, Ni, just you and me, this couch…” Harry trailed off, looking down at Niall. He smiled and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s. 

Smiling, Niall sat up a bit, rearranging himself so that his head was on Harry’s chest and he listened to the soft thump of his heart. He wrapped his arms around Harry and kept himself wrapped up there until Harry started to fidget a bit underneath him. Harry hooked a finger under Niall’s chin and gently lifted it so that Niall was looking at him straight on. Their foreheads were pressed together and their noses just barely touching, it was only a matter of time before things started to get more heated, but for now… This was perfect. It was just what the moment needed it to be. 

Niall nuzzled his nose with Harry’s and then broke into a laugh, “We’re ridiculous. We’re so tangled up right now, I’m not even sure whose legs are whose!” He smiled and met Harry’s eyes, “Doesn’t mean that I don’t love it though…” He said softly and then, finally, pressed a deeper kiss to Harry’s lips.

Sitting up more Harry tangled his fingers into Niall’s hair and got closer to him. Then, out of nowhere there was a knock on the door of their flat. Niall’s head ducked a bit, clearly upset that this would be ruined. “Just ignore it. Who ever it is, it’s not _that_ important…”

“Harry, c’mon… What if it’s Lou with some crazy emergency? What if he burned down his flat or something? I have to get it… I’ll be right back.” He got up and headed to the door, “ _You_ don’t move a muscle,” he called over his shoulder. 

Harry sat on the couch and adjusted his clothes a little, in case Louis decided to invite himself in like he was very well known for doing. He could hear Niall’s cheerful tone down the hall and groaned internally, this was not going down well. 

“Lou! Hey man, what’s up? Why the unexpected drop by?”

“Oh you know, I was bored. Being in a flat by yourself with nothing but grading assignments to do is horrible. What are you lads up to?” Harry could hear Louis’ smirk from down here, he could obviously see the state of Niall. His eyes were blown out and his hair was a mess, there was no way that Lou didn’t know. 

“Oh we’re just having some nice alone time together. Had a lovely afternoon of film watching and stuff…”

 “Alright alright… I can take a hint. Have a nice time then, Nialler…” He seemed to be leaving, Harry was relieved, “You too Harry!” The other boy called.

Niall shut the door and scampered back to the couch and landed next to Harry. He laid his head back onto his boyfriend and sighed. “You’re gonna murder me, but…”

 Harry frowned, “Aw Niall…” 

 “I’m sorry! But having Louis judge me 100% up and down kinda stops a mood… Can’t we just cuddle a _bit_ more?” 

 Those damn big blue eyes, he falls hard for them every time, “Yeah, sure. Of course, love, of course.” 


	3. Day Three- Gaming/ Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three! Just a cute little fluffy playful time about them playing some Fifa and being couple-y. I liked it. Nothing too fancy :) 
> 
> Credsss to the lovely Ciaran, for the lovely pic <3

                                                          

“Niiiiiall? What are you in the mood for tonight? A film or some Fifa?” Harry was lounging on the couch, absentmindedly flipping through the channels and waiting for Niall to come over and join him. 

“Umm… I’d rather some Fifa, but ya know… If you’d rather a film, that’s fine too,” Niall joined him on the couch and put his arm around the back of the couch, brushing his fingers on Harry’s shoulder. 

 Harry shook his head, smiling a little, “Oh no you don’t, I’m here to make you happy tonight. Fifa it is!” Harry pressed a kiss to the side of Niall’s head, “I’ll get the game.” He got up off of the couch and popped the game into the console, grabbing the controllers and headed back to the couch. 

The two boys spent the next half hour playing, tickling each other for an advantage on their own game, pausing it for snack time and bathroom breaks. Eventually they got so bored of messing with each other, they went back to serious playing.

“Niall! This isn’t fair. You’ve been playing this game for _way_ longer than I have. You’ve killed at every game we’ve been playing…” Harry paused the game, pouting. 

Laughing, Niall turned to Harry, “Hey, you’re the one that said we should play… I was fine with the idea of watching a film,” he paused and bit his lip, “You’ve got to admit it though, this is a lot more exciting than just watching a film.”

“Humph, well fine, I guess you’re right… C’mon, let’s keep playing, I wanna win!”

They played for a bit longer, no gimmicks and no playing tricks, needless to say, Niall was getting bored. He got a thought and grinned to himself. Right when Harry’s players were approaching the goal, Niall slapped his hand over Harry’s eyes and, while Harry struggled, Niall had his player steal the ball and go to his side of the field and score the winning goal.

“Hey, what happened? Who turned out the lights?” Niall lifted his hands from Harry’s face, “Woah what? How’d you win?” He shoved Niall lightly and frowned. “You dick.”

Niall giggled, “Aw c’mon… it was a joke! It’s just a game…” Niall tossed his controller aside and pressed in really close to Harry, “I’m sorry love, let’s stop playing… We can do something else, something _way_ more fun.” 

Harry raised and eyebrow, “What could be more fun than being crushed by your boyfriend in a stupid simulation football playing game?” He responded, feigning innocence.

Niall ginned, “Oh I don’t know… I’m sure we’ll think of something.” He kissed Harry softly on the side of his mouth and got up, heading towards the bedroom. 


	4. Day Four- On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a fluffy little football date! I'm super happy with the way this one turned out, it's my favorite one so far <3  
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Again, picture creds to the wonderful Ciaran, this one's in color and it's gorgeous. I love footie Narry xx

                                                         

 

It was a warm summer evening and the previously occupied football pitch was empty. Gone were the vendors selling little trinkets at the open farmer’s market and what was left was an wide expanse of bright green grass and two lonely goals. Niall had just finished his day at work and was heading home, when he got a text from Harry: _hey love, wanna have a little footie date on the pitch? the market’s closed and it’s empty ! you bring the ball and i’ll bring the food? :) x_

 

Niall responded with a quick: _yes! sounds amazing. see you soon_ x He couldn’t contain his grin and raced home to grab his ball and change into more moveable clothing. After getting his things together, he made his way to the pitch, practically vibrating with excitement and joy. He hadn’t seen Harry for a few days and couldn’t wait to spend the evening with his lovely boyfriend. Seeing the other boy, he jogged over to Harry and the two boys embraced, the ball and food forgotten while they attacked each other’s faces in messy kisses.

 

Once they broke apart, Harry giggled, “It’s good to see you too, Ni… So, football?” Niall nodded, grabbing the ball and racing down the pitch towards the open goal. “Hey! No fair, you distracted me with your tantalizingly good looks!” Harry pouted and scrambled down the field after Niall. 

 

Niall looked over his shoulder and grinned, “Not my fault you find me just so _irresistible_!” He set up his shot and kicked the ball into the goal. It soared through the air and hit the back corner of the goal with a graceful _swish_. Niall stood in front of the goal, so proud of himself and the amazing goal he just made when out of no where he was tackled to the ground. “Oof! Harryyyy…” Harry hovered above him, a grin spread across his face. 

 

“That’s what you get for being such a little cheater!” He pecked Niall’s lips then got up, pulling Niall up with him. Niall followed him up, in a bit of a lovesick daze. 

 

They kicked the ball around for a little while longer and then, when they were too tired to move, they sat down next to Harry’s bag and had a little dinner.

 

“Wow, you went all out, H. This is amazing!” 

 

“Aw, it’s nothing… Just some crisps and sandwiches, figured it’d be a good meal after playing around.” Harry shrugged and then smiled a little, pulling a bottle out of the bag, “I almost forgot this!”

 

Niall’s eyes widened, “You brought wine? You classy man!” Harry giggled and opened it up, and took a swig from the bottle.

 

“Sorry, no glasses…” 

 

The picnic was perfect, and just as the sun was setting, Harry brought Niall up to the stands and they stood against the railing, watching the sun set. 

 

“This is beautiful, Harry, a perfect ending to a perfect date. Thank you.”

 

Harry smiled from a step above him, “You’re welcome, just wanted a lovely time with you, that’s all… Glad you had fun.” Harry put his arm around Niall’s shoulders and smiled down at him, feeling so lucky to have this boy in his life. Niall leaned up and pressed their lips together, smiling into the kiss. 


	5. Day Five- Kissing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's a bit sick and Harry takes care of him with cookies and kisses... It's all just so fluffy and it may have been influenced by my current state, as I've also got a cold :( Again, sorry about the late update! I will try to be better at this, but to be, I've only messed up once so far <3
> 
> Again, beautiful credits to the beautiful Ciaran for the glorious picture :) Love youuuu!

                                                        

 

There were clashes and bangs coming from the kitchen as Niall rose from his little cat nap. He’d been feeling under the weather for the past few days and it was really taking a toll on him. Harry was being so helpful and loving, Niall couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. As he made his way into the bathroom he heard Harry yelp in pain, “You alright in there, love?”

“Niall? You’re awake? Don’t come in here yet!”

“Mmmmm alright…” The blonde replied, still half asleep. He stumbled into the small bathroom and washed his face, trying to wake himself up a bit. After he was done in the bathroom he wandered onto the couch, next to the kitchen and slumped onto it, pulling the tissue box closer to him. There was a golf tournament on, he snuggled up under the blanket that was left out after last night’s cuddling and enjoyed the game. A little while after he got curious and made his way into the kitchen. 

It was a small kitchen with not a lot of room to move around in, but the two boys didn’t do that much extensive cooking, so it worked out just fine for them. A fridge took up one side of it, with little magnets and doodles that Harry stuck up a while ago. Everything else is pretty cramped inside, but big enough for a cuddle or two. Harry’s standing in front of the counter, a bowl in one hand and the other spooning out blobs of cookie dough onto a tray.

Niall sighed, smiling as he crept up behind him and put his head on Harry’s shoulder, “You’re making cookies? Oh Harry…”

Harry turned and furrowed his brow a bit, “Ohhh…” he replied, whining a little, “They were supposed to be a surprise for you. I just figured, you know, ‘cause you’ve been so ill the past few days that I’d do someth—“

Niall interrupted Harry with a swift kiss and pulled away, shyly, “I love it, H, can’t wait to cuddle up with a good film and some cookies with you.”

 Harry blushed, “Should be all good to eat in 20 minutes, in the meantime… How’s a nice massage sound?” 

Niall hummed, “Sounds amazing, babe, I’ll meet you on the couch?” Harry smiled and finished scooping out the cookies onto the tray. He put the cookies in the oven and cleaned up the kitchen a little bit. Once he finished in there, he padded into the kitchen, settling next to Niall.

“Hey love, ready for the amazing works of a Harry Styles massage?” 

“Oh, I’ve been ready my whole life, babe!” Niall smiled, taking his shirt off and getting onto his stomach. 


	6. Day Six- Wearing Each Other's Clothes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun! I struggled with it a little bit, but I think that was just because I was writing while I was watching the Emmy's... oops! It almost got way more smutty than I planned it to, but I didn't let it go there haha. I'm not sure I can do smut justice just yet. Oh well, one day... Maybe one day soon? Who knows!
> 
> Again, creds to Ciaran, the beauty of this picture is astounding <3

                                                                

 

It’s mid morning and the sun is warming up the bed, allowing the two boys to cuddle up together and enjoy their Saturday morning. They’ve just woken up after a late night at the pub and both boys were feeling less than great. Niall was cuddled up next to Harry swimming in one of his old jumpers and was resting his head on Harry chest. 

Harry was carding his hand through Niall’s soft blonde locks, relaxing and enjoying the peaceful morning. “Niall?”

Niall’s head lifted up a bit and he looked at Harry, “Mmm?”

“Are you… are you wearing anything under that jumper?”

Niall’s whole face and neck turned bright pink. He smiled shyly and giggled a little, “Umm, no. Why do you ask?” 

Harry traced a hand over Niall’s thigh and smirked, “No reason… Just wondering, thought we could umm, ya know…” Harry blushed a bit and moved it a bit further up Niall’s thigh.

Niall laughed and swatted Harry’s hand away, pushing himself on top of Harry instead. He pressed his face closer to Harry’s and smiled at him, “How about we start with this and we’ll see what happens, yeah?”

Harry smiled, “Sure, whatever’s good for you, babe.” He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Niall’s, bringing his hands up to tangle them into Niall’s hair. Niall hummed into the kiss and pressed in further, licking into Harry’s mouth hungrily. 

As the making out started to get more hot and heavy, Harry started lifting his jumper off of Niall’s torso. Pulling away, Niall giggled, “Oh no you don’t. How about you make me breakfast first, then we’ll talk…”

Harry pouted, “But Niall…”

Niall grinned, he liked having this much control over the other boy, “Hey, if you want all of this,” he gestured to his body, “You’re gonna have to work for it.”

Sighing, Harry climbed out from under him and got out of bed, “Fine, but as soon as breakfast’s over, I’m gonna destroy you, yeah?” 

Niall’s face turned hot and he was sure that he looked like a ripe tomato, watching Harry get all angry really did something for him, apparently. He ran a hand through his hair to hide the fact that he was way more turned on now than before, “Uhhh humm, y-yeah… Fuck, yeah that sounds… Yeah.”

Laughing, Harry walked out of the bedroom and called behind him, “Well good! I hope you’re ready…” 


End file.
